never forever
by Fanfic Bros
Summary: Grey is getting nightmares of his team and team RWBY dieing will he be able to save them or will he lose the ones he loves incest and white rose
1. Chapter 1

Grey was walking though the Forest trying to find beacon "Where is it?" He thought he heard Beowulfs and started to run but one Beowulf got him and started to chew on him,he want this to be a dream but it wasn't, it was real and he wished His team,Blake, someone would come to save him "WEISS, SOMEONE HELP ME" he was in luck Sapphire found him "GREY!" Sapphire yelled she got out ocean rose and hit the Beowulfs off him "let's get you back to sis" BACK AT BEACON "GREY!" Yelled Weiss "Weiss I can explain"  
"No need IM just happy you're safe"  
"Weiss I don't feel goo- Grey falls on the ground "Grey come on Grey wake up"  
"Bring him to our dorm" "OK" Weiss picks up Grey and runs to the dorm 


	2. Chapter 2

"Is he OK?" Asked Blake worried about Grey "No we need to get him to the infirmary" "On it" Blake picks up Grey and brings him to the infirmary "Whats wrong with him?" Asked a nurse "We don't know just please help my brother" said Blake crying "Give him here" Blake hands Grey to the nurse "We'll tell you when you can see him"  
"OK thank you" they sat in the waiting room and Weiss was crying on Blake's shoulder Blake was also crying "Its OK Weiss he'll be fine he's a strong kid he wanted to be here he won't give up he's a fighter" "I guess you're right" Yang and Ruby walk in and run to Weiss and Blake "Is he OK?" Asked Ruby "We don't know Ruby we don't know" "Miss belladonna" "Yes is he OK can we see him?"  
"He's fine and you can but if you hug him hug him lightly" "OK" they walk into Greys room and Blake knocks on the door "Hey Grey"  
"Hey Blake" Grey said weakly "How do you feel?"  
"Like shit" "I'm sure what happened,why were you out there?"  
"I was just walking and got mauled by Beowulfs" she hugs Grey lightly "I love you"  
"Love you too sis" she kisses him on the lips Grey was shocked that his sister just kissed him on the lips "did you just...kiss me"  
"Yes I love you so much it hurts"  
"I love you too sis" he kisses her on the lips the door opens and Weiss stood there "Hey Grey how do you feel?"  
"Better"  
"Good" "Do you need someone to stay with you?" A,sked Blake "Sure Blake can you stay with me?"  
"Sure" she sits in a chair and falls asleep And so does Grey "Night you two" said Weiss as she turns out "Blake can you sleep with me?" "Sure" she got in bed with him and he fell asleep in her arms "Blake?"  
"yes?"  
"IM glad you're my girlfriend now"  
"and don't think IM still not your sister we'll act like we aren't together until it's time"  
"OK I'm going to go to sleep"  
"OK" she falls asleep shortly after 


	3. Chapter 3

It was morning birds chirping light shining Blake was the first to wake up and she checked the clock it was 1:59 pm "Grey wake up"  
"Uggh now?"  
"Yes your surgery is at 2:00"  
"OK" he gets up and gets ready for surgery "What if something goes wrong?"  
"Don't think about that"  
" you ready?"  
"Yes mam" they walk out and Blake sits down waiting for them 2 hours later "We're done"  
"Is he free to go?"  
"Yes he is"  
"Thank you so much"  
"No problem"  
"Let's go Grey" they walk out and to Greys dorm Grey walks in and Sapphire runs up and hugs him with tears in her eyes "I`m glad you're OK"  
"I missed you guys"  
"And Ozpin said we can stay out of class to take care of you" said Angel "OK"  
"I'll take care of you first" said Sapphire "OK Sapphire" Grey walks to his bed and lies down "Well we're going to class bye"  
"Bye guys" said Sapphire "Grey what do you want?"  
"To go to sleep"  
"OK tell me if you need anything"  
"OK" he falls asleep and Sapphire walks to the kitchen to get Grey some medicine and places it on the side table "Please get better Grey" she gets in her bed and falls asleep 1 hour later Grey Wakes up and sees green eyes staring at him "Oh hey Sapphire"  
"Hey how'd you sleep?"  
"fine" he sits up and takes the medicine "Thanks Sapphire"  
"no problem I know you love Blake" "How did you know?"  
"just the way you look at her"  
"Don't tell Ruby"  
"Don't worry she's in love with Weiss"  
"My sister"  
"OK both of our sisters are in love with each other" "That's good I guess"  
"Yes maybe" 


End file.
